


Fool’s Gold

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Newborn Children, Proud Papa Pippin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Pippin is a father now. It’s new and definitely different, but he loves his little son very much.





	Fool’s Gold

“I wonder when yer mum’ll be back from the market.” Pippin mused as he laid on his back on he and Merry’s bed, his head turned to the side so that he could watch the squirming little bundle that was lying on his favorite blue crocheted blanket in the middle of the mattress. 

Tiny little Faramir squeaked and gurgled as he amused himself by chewing and slobbering on his little hands, as babies often do.

“Ye think maybe he’ll bring back some nice pipe weed fer Papa?” Pippin asked his infant son, not that he thought the boy would answer, of course. He wasn’t that mad.

Though Faramir did begin to grunt and coo at him whenever he spoke. Perhaps he understood more than Pippin thought.

“I think that you, and me, and mummy should take a holiday to Hobbiton soon.” Pippin yawned, turning his head over to look at the baby, who was now attempting to grab hold of his own little furry feet.

“Would ye like that, Faramir?” Pippin asked his son. “Would ye like to meet Sam an’ Frodo, an’ all their wee little faunts like you?”

The baby made a noise then that sounded like a rooting suckling pig searching for mushrooms beneath the leaves and Pippin laughed. 

“Are you hungry too?” He inquired, as if little Faramir might still answer with words rather than noises. “I’m starved. It must be nearin’ dinner time now. Let’s hope Mummy brings somethin’ good fer us both.”

Faramir yawned and stretched his tiny chubby arms and legs.

Pippin smiled and rolled over onto his side so that he could better see the baby. “Yer a cute little fellow, Faramir Took.” He said to the wide eyed newborn. “Ye’ve got yer mum’s nose and his eyes, and my hair and my ears...”

Faramir cooed at his father then promptly spit up all over his little chin and down the front of his gown. 

“Now that ye get from yer mother too.” Pippin said with great confidence as he reached for the burp rag Merry had placed next to the bed earlier. “He’s quite messy.” He gently wiped the baby’s tiny little chin and did his best to clean the front of his little white gown. “Ye can’t tell him I said that, though.” He continued to speak to his squirming little son. “It’ll just be our little secret.”

Faramir reached his tiny hands up then and slowly grabbed hold of his father’s thumb, still snorting like a piglet and stretching his little legs. 

Pippin just smiled down and him and laughed softly as he watched the baby cling onto him. 

Their child was so perfect. 

“Pip?” Merry’s voice came from the front door, dragging the proud father back from thoughts that were quickly making him go teary eyed. 

“Back here, Merry.” Pippin answered quietly, not wanting to startle little Faramir, who was still clinging to and chewing on his Papa’s hand. “I can’t get up. He’s got a hold on me now.” 

Merry sat his bags from the market down in the kitchen and hurried after to the bedroom to find Pippin and their baby just where he’d left them before, safe and sound.

“Aw, Faramir, do you love Papa?” He cooed at his little son, who immediately began to whimper and cry upon seeing him again. 

“Yes.” Pippin answered for his son. “But yer the one with his dinner so he loves you more.”

“Oh that’s not true.” Merry assured his husband as he picked their tiny baby up and sat carefully down on the edge of the bed so that he could feed him. 

“It is.” Pippin insisted. “But that’s alright...Since we’re talkin’ of food now, did ye bring me anythin’ fer dinner?” 

“I’m busy at the moment, Pip.” Merry muttered as he adjusted the baby in his arms and attempted to undo his shirt with his free hand so that he could nurse their fussy little fauntling. “You can start dinner on your own, can’t you? It’s just cabbage stew.”

“Ye trust me to boil the water this time?” Pippin asked with a raised brow. 

“I trusted you to watch the baby on your own while I went out.” Merry replied as Faramir suckled hungrily from him. “I think after that you can handle a pot of beef and cabbage.”


End file.
